Dark Path Arthur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750167 |no = 7182 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = A A young renegade knight. An encounter with a demon completely changed the destiny of Merlin’s former disciple. He caught a glimpse of his future and did everything from that day on to escape it. Arthur deserted the army in order to save those he held dear, but was caught and betrayed by a friend. He was thrown in prison. His beloved and his child perished during his captivity. Looking for a way to bring them back to life, Arthur returned to see his former teacher who refused to help him. His teacher and his old friend, now a king, tried to stop him; however, they were powerless against his anger. Arthur then began to pursue a powerful source of life. Worn out, he recruited a young go-getter who followed his own destiny on his quest. By choosing the darkest path, could Arthur save those he held dear while also protecting himself? |summon = A new destiny awaits for me. I will make the right choice. |fusion = I will need strength to fight my fate. |evolution = A new destiny awaits for me. I will make the right choice. | hp_base = 6639 |atk_base = 2295 |def_base = 2213 |rec_base = 2049 | hp_lord = 8100 |atk_lord = 2800 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2500 | hp_anima = 9217 |rec_anima = 2202 |atk_breaker = 3098 |def_breaker = 2402 |def_guardian = 2998 |atk_guardian = 2502 |rec_oracle = 2798 | hp_oracle = 6982 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 680 |rec_bonus = 640 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Own Destiny |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters & Boosts critical damage (150%) and Spark damage (100%) & Critical damage boosts BB gauge (8-10 BC) |lsnote = |bb = Thirst for Revenge |bbdescription = 22 combo Light attack on all foes & Boosts critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK (130%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Legendary Anger |sbbdescription = 30 combo Light attack on all foes (including sparking combo) & Boosts ATK (130%) and critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max & Adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (20%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = Ultimate Treason |ubbdescription = 35 combo Light attack on all foes (including sparking combo) (damage relative to remaining HP) & Boosts ATK (300%), Spark damage (150%) and critical damage (200%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (60%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 31 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Unwavering Will |esitem = Caliburn or The Grail |esdescription = If Caliburn is equipped, 20% to ATK, DEF (all) and adds OD gauge fill rate (20%) 3 turns to BB/SBB & If Grail is equipped, boosts ATK (50%), critical damage (100%), Spark damage (100%) and BB ATK (100%) |esnote = |evofrom = 750166 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts ATK (30%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts DEF (50%) when BB gauge is full |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 60% boost to Spark Damage |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage (60%) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's ATK boost effect (+30%) |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds BB ATK boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (320%) |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB ATK boost for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB (+100%) |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 50 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (+5%) |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 60 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to SBB |dreamskill4_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Arthur4 }}